Feel Love, INC
by ravchick452
Summary: I am not good at this. So, go head and start start reading. You know you want to. Why you are there please review.
1. Feel Love

**The Blower's Daughter**

**Chapter One**

**Lana looked over to the hill to the glowing spaceship. It was a black diamond shape. She was dumbfounded by the fact she was staring at a real spaceship. She was also dumbfounded that she survived the meteor shower. The ship continued to glow. She tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. The impact from the helicopter crashing had lead to a pole to impel her leg. She was just happy she made it out safe. **

**Just then the side of the black spaceship started to glow and opened. A blinding light came from it. Lana turned her head away from the light and put her arm over her eyes. The light dimmed and she turned her head back. Walking out of the ship surrounded in light green light was a small girl. She was no older than four. Maybe even as young as two. She had caramel colored skin. Her hair was long, straight, and a dark red. She looked to Lana with a bright smile. Lana watched bewildered. The little girl's eyes were two different colors. Honey hazel and lime green. **

**The little girl walked over to her, staring at Lana like she was new to her eyes. She stood in front off Lana with only a red, blue, and yellow blanked wrapped around her shoulders like a cape. She bent down to Lana's level and held out her hand. Lana didn't know what to do, she took the young child's hand and miraculously stood up. She looked down to her leg. It was healed. She looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Who are you?" **

**Somewhere in Antarctica…**

Clark looked around the crystal cave. He was in the middle nowhere, freezing. He looked around. The diamond shape crystal created a crystal cave. He started to walk to the center, there was three tall crystals standing in front of him. Red, blue, and yellow.

Suddenly a voice came from the walls. It was strong and demanding. "Time to face your future Kal-El." Clark looked around. "This is going to be a long day." he thought.


	2. Feel Good Feel Good

Note: I had to keep writing…. I took a lesson on Kryptonese from a website. Lol so there are some K words. If they didn't have the words I used Japanese.

Chapter Two

Lana looked down at the girl. She smiled up at her, and reached for Lana as if she were asking her to hold her. Lana reached down and took her into her arms. The little girl smiled at her and placed her head on Lana's shoulder. Lana walked down the hill to the ship. It had stopped glowing and the side was still open. Lana tried to walk in, but the little girl let out a squeal. Lana looked at her questionably.

"Arrêt!" (Stop)

Lana looked at the small girl. She didn't know what she was telling her, but she figured it meant 'stop' or 'don't go in'. She sat the little girl on her feet and bent down to her level. "What is your name? Where do you come from?" Lana spoke slowly, as if the girl would understand. Then a thought hit her. When she was little she had a Spanish friend who didn't speak English. So, she point at things and said what it was. The Spanish girl caught on and so enough they were speaking each others languages.

Lana pointed to herself, "Lana" The little girl smiled and pointed to herself, "Akio-Ai". (Beloved one, Love) Lana smiled and picked up her once more. She began walking away from the ship, but thought other wise.

She had to do something with the ship. She couldn't just leave it there. She sat Akio-Ai down, and headed to it. She stopped in front of it and thought of what she could do. She threw her arms in the air and just ran head long to it. Smashing into it, pain fell threw her body like knives. In the background she heard a little giggle. Lana turned around to see the small girl laughing at her. "Oh, you thank you can do better?"

Akio-Ai walked to the ship and pressed a button on the side. There before Lana's eyes the ship shrunk down. It was as tiny as her cell phone. Akio-Ai walked to it and picked it up. She turned and smiled at Lana, showing her what she did. Lana came to her and swooped her up. "We got to get some clothes on you, but first we need to see what this meteor shower really did."

Lana walked up the road that leads to the Kent's farm. She had Akio-Ai in her arms. She was saddened of what she has been seeing. The town was completely destroyed. She just hoped that the Kent's were alright. She came to the driveway and stopped in her tracks. There was a huge meteor rock crushed on the spot where the Kent Family house once stood. She knew that the Kent's where probably halfway to metropolis. That is until she saw there truck in the middle of the driveway. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer.

Lana held Akio-Ai to her and ran to the barn, hoping that she would see Martha and Jonathan Kent sitting on one of the steps. She got there and there was nobody. She sat on the steps with Akio-Ai in her lap. She softly began to cry. Akio-Ai looked up at her and put her hands on Lana's cheeks. She wiped away them and smiled. Lana put her hands over her's and smiled back through her tears. "I shouldn't cry when I have you." She stood up and walked up to the loft.

She sat Akio-Ai on the couch and turned to find the boxes Clark had put Evan's stuff in. She spotted it and brought it over to sit on the table. Lana opened the box and found a red and blue shirt and some child's sweat pants. She walked over to Akio-Ai. Pointing at the clothes, "Clothes". Akio-Ai smiled at her, "Emon". Lana smiled and began to dress her. Akio-Ai began to hum softly.

"**Purinsesu Akio-Ai hae, hai kanojo **Bythgar, (Princess Akio-Ai fly, yes she empress) Lana smiled at her. She didn't know what she was saying, but she was ready to learn.


	3. Feel

May 28, 2005

Chapter Three

It has been three months since the meteor shower had occurred in Smallville. The town that was once a disaster was rebuilt. From the Kent's farm to the Smallville high school. Sadly the Luther mansion didn't get the luxury. The day that the meteors hit, was a day that sadness struck the town. People became lost, some dead. Others where lucky enough to have gotten away.

The night Lana and Akio-Ai stayed in the loft was tough on Lana. She had believed that everyone she new was dead. Until, when she was woken by a footsteps on the stares. The Kent's had made it through the ordeal safe. They had enough time to escape to the storm cellar. Lana was so relieved; she told them everything about how her plane had crashed, and her finding Akio-Ai. They were relieved that Lana was fine.

The next day the town put out a search team. Chloe was found alright with only a few burses. When they had found her Lois was relieved that her cousin was fine. She didn't think she could go through losing her again. Lex was found in a corn field dead. He was under a meteor rock, smashed. After a couple days of looking for Clark they ruled out he was MIA, in lighter terms, dead.

Lana sat down at the table in the new Kent home. She had come over to the Kent's house with good news. She had Akio on her lap; she was playing her red, blue, and yellow blanket. Lana looked up at the Kent's and smiled.

"Martha, Jonathan. You know how I have been trying to get the official papers for Akio?" Martha and Jonathan nodded their heads. "While they finally came in." Martha jumped up and walked over to Akio. She picked her up and laughed. "Lana is now your mommy officially." Akio smiled and reached for Lana.

Lana brought her back in her arms. "Imma, Imma, your Akio's Imma." Akio said smiling. "Yes I'm Akio's Imma." Lana was so happy, there was just one thing missing. She couldn't think of him right now. She had to think of her daughter. She hugged Akio and sat her down on the floor. "Go give Pop a hug." Lana smiled as Akio went to Jonathan and hugged him.

She got up from her seat and stretched. It had been a long day. She was redoing her apartment and trying to get Akio in school. It was hard for her to do that because Akio was still learning English and she was afraid she would do "something".

There was a light knock on the door. Lana walked over to it and opened it. She stood there shocked. "Oh my god!"


	4. This

Chapter Four

"oh My God!"

Lana stood there looking at the door. She was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't move. There stood in front of her a dream. Her dream. The tall, green eyed man smiled at her. He seemed older than from the last time she saw him. Maybe even more mature. Like her has been away from her for three years than three months.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

Lana just stared at him. Akio walked next to Lana looking at the strange man she didn't know. She hid behind Lana's legs, peeking out from around them. Scrunching up her nose, she said to him, " Who are you. Imma, we are not pouse to let... what's that work? Ohh I know, sssst-sstr---ssstraaangers, that's it, strangers in. Ma ma says so. Right Ma ma?" She looked back at Martha. Martha just stared to the door way at the man.

Akio was struck with wonder. Everyone was looking like her was someone they knew, but they didn't say anything. They didn't invite them in or even talk to him. They just stared at him. Akio didn't understand this new act. Imma and Ma ma said never stare and always be polite.

So, Akio walked in front of her Imma and smiled up at the strange man. She patted her blue sun dress, and put her blanket around her shoulders for security. "My name is Akio-Ai, who are you? And why is everyone staring at you like you are a furi-ku (freak)?"

Lana snapped out of her state and pulled Akio to her. She looked up at the man dressed in a black gucci suit and smiled. " Akio I like you to meet..."

Chloe was on her way to the Kent's for some dinner. She was in the driver's seat of her new BMW. Next to her sat Lois. Chloe turned on the radio and smiled. Her song was starting to play. Feel Good, INC by Gorlliaz. She looked over to Lois. "Don't you love this song?"

Lois looked at her, "Not when you play it every second. So, tell me again why I missed a date with Johnny for dinner at the Kent's?" Chloe grunted, "Because it is Friday and we always eat dinner there." " I know but Lana is getting on my nerves, Clark this and Clark that. Why don't she get over him already? He's dead, case closed. I mean, you have been liking that guy forever and look what it got you. Girls, girls and more girls." "Lois I know your in denile, but me and Pete are happy. It's you who is dating that one chick. What's her name? Johnny. And Lana just misses Clark. I do too." Lois sighed, she new this was going to be a long night.

They pulled into the driveway and spotted a hot black Escalade. Getting out of the car they walked to the door. Wondering who's car that was. Chloe looked at the man standing at the door. "Oh Jesus!"

Chapter Five

"My name is Akio-Ai, who are you? And why is everyone staring at you like you are a furi-ku (freak)?"

Lana snapped out of her state and pulled Akio to her. She looked up at the man dressed in a black gucci suit and smiled. " Akio I like you to meet..."

"... Clark."

Akio looked up at him and went to stand behing her Imma. She was still bewildered at why they where looking at him like he was a stranger. Jonathan Kent came over and stood in front of Clark. He wrapped his arms around him, "It's good to see you son." He took a step back and went over to Martha.

Lana finally let all the unleashed tears fall. Clark came up to her and wrapped his arm around her in a long awaited hug. He had so much stuff to tell them, but didn't know how. He wanted so bad to tell Lana everything, but was still afraid. He got ripped away from his thoughts when he felt a little hand tap his leg.

Akio looked up at him and frowned, " I don't like you because you made my Imma...um...cry. Yeah, you made her cry." She pushed him away from Lana in a unnatural force not common in a three year old. Clark stummbled back and caught himself on the door. Lana smiled down at Akio and bent down to her level. "Baby, he didn't make me cry. I am just happy to see him." SHe picked her up and smiled at Clark.

Behind him she saw Chloe and Lois. Chloe was freaking out. She ran to Clark and embraced him. "Oh my God, We all throught you were dead." Clark smiled, "You can't get read of me that easly." Lois came around and hit Clark on his shoulder, "Damn Smallville, since when did you wear Gucci and drive an Escalde? You must had a very good afterlife." 

Clark smiled at everyone, "Do I have a story to tell." Lois looked at him, "If it envolves amnisa and naked Clark, we have already heard it." "No, sorry Lois but it dosn't. Before I tell my wonderful Tale. Who is she?" he said pointing at Akio.

Lana smiled, "Clark, I want you to meet my daughter Akio-Ai."

Clark looked at her with wild eyes. "You have a kid? I thought you were a virgin!"

Chapter Six

Clark looked at her with wild eyes. "You have a kid? I thought you were a virgin!"

Lana smiled at him, "Clark, shh, no, if you want to talk to me, we can go to the loft and talk about what had happen for the past couple months, okay?"

Clark warmed up to her smile. He had missed it for so long. What was only months for them was years to him."Okay, Mom?"

Martha smiled at her son and nodded her head. "Lana, i'll take Akio." Martha walked over to Lana and took Akio out of Lana's arms. Akio wiggled out of Martha's grasp and ran back to Lana.

"Imma, I don't want to go with Ma ma. I wanna stay wit you." Akio looked up at Lana and brought her blanket to her face. Lana bent down to Akio's level.

"Akio, Imma's just going to the big barn. I will only be ten minutes. Okay?" Akio looked up at her and nodded her head. She looked over at Clark and eyed him evily. 

Lana stepped out of the house and Clark followed her. Halfway to the barn Clark stopped her and turned her around to meet his eyes. He wanted to say so much to her, tell her everything. All he could do was pull her to him and kiss her hard and rough.

With her lips attached to his, she led him to the barn. When she reached the steps she turned and pushed him down onto them. Smiling down at him, she climbed onto his lap and continued to kiss him.

Pulling back, Clark smiled at her, "Don't you wanna know what happened the past couple months?" Lana sighed and got up off his lap. "Spill"

Clark took a deep breath and looked at Lana with hopeful eyes."Lana, let me start out like this. I'm from another planet."

Lana looked at him and burst out laughing. "Clark, I already knew that. Let me start out. Akio is..."


End file.
